WTF RWBY
by Explorer of the New
Summary: Cameron Gundacker, Ranger in the U.F.N.W, was having as a normal day as possible for him, when his entire world changed. How will he deal with this new environment, along with new people, and will he survive it? Maybe, but he'll at least try. Who knows, maybe he came here for a reason, but that reason was beyond him. "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, all I have to say."
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm kind of back I guess. Except I will nit be continuing my Ashikabi of Tokyo, mainly because I don't care enough about the anime to keep writing it. I've tried multiple times to start again, but oh well. If someone wants to continue my story, by all means please take it and make it your own. Anyways, this is my first attempt at a RWBY Fanfiction, but I'm hoping you guys like it. If not, oh well, its not like I can force you guys to like it. Any and all reviews will be appreciated, but if you don't want to leave one, don't let me try and force you to. You do you.  
Anyways, onto the story**

"This is Whiskey Tango Foxtrot; we are approaching the ruins, over." Cameron spoke. The ruin in question was an ancient place of worship that was used as one of the main recruitment bases of the rising insurgency. Cameron and his squad were tasked with wiping out any hostiles that were still occupying the area. While it was just supposed to be the run of the mill search and destroy op, they had reports of a strong electrical presence radiating throughout the entire town, centered on the Temple itself.

"Copy Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, you are cleared for engagement. Estimated amount of hostiles is around thirty militiamen, over." The man on the other side of the comm responded.

"Understood HQ, over and out." Cameron readied his M110 Semi-Automatic sniper as he advanced with his men behind him. He had a small task force of six men, all part of the United Federation of The New World Army Corp, all of them specialists in their own right. "Max, I won't you up front with Gibby on your six." The two soldiers in question nodded before rushing to the front of the pack. Max carried a regulation M249 while Gibby held a standard M4 rifle. As they reached the front of the temple, they all spread out, so they weren't all picked off with one lucky rocket, and Max and Gibby reached the doors. The doors were massive and seemed to be made out of reinforced steel, but they were already blasted open.

Max and Gibby entered the room and were met with complete silence, which had both rangers on edge. But after a quick and thorough check of the main lobby, they gave the all clear signal to rest of the rangers. Cameron entered the building with the other soldiers spreading out to make sure that the room was secure.

"Johnson, get over here." The man in question ran over to Cameron. "So if the Intel that we got is correct, there should be two more reinforced steel doors that we'll need to get past, correct." Cameron asked.

"Yeah, we have a rocket launcher and a couple of C4's that should do the trick." Cameron nodded, looking at the blueprints that he was given from HQ. Something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. They should've already been facing multiple tangos, but there was complete silence throughout the building. He could tell that his men were all feeling the same way, and it had all of them paranoid that this was just one big ambush.

Cameron motioned for all of his men to follow after a short rest, and the group moved further into the temple. As they walked through the building, there was still no sound that came from anywhere. It was just a dead silence all around them, and it was throwing off the soldiers. They were all battle hardened veterans but the lack of battle was more terrifying than any battle that they had ever been in. When it comes to a fire fight, there is a certain sense of stability. Both you and your enemies were there to kill each other, but just knowing that there were fighters on both sides was enough reassuring in a sense. But when they were expecting soldiers and they only got silence, it was much more terrifying.

They finally reached the last section of the building. They had covered every nook and cranny of the ruin and they were met with nothing but evidence that people had been here recently. There was food in the mess hall; there were computers that were still on, and chairs that had been knocked over. It's as if the occupants just go up and left in the middle of what they were doing. But to where?

"Alright, Dawson, set the C4's on the door." Dawson ran to the door. "X-Ray, take Vav with you and keep our backs covered. I think this could be a tr-."

"Sir, the doors are already open." Dawson interrupted his CO. Cameron looked confused before running up to Dawson to see what he was talking about, but true to his word, the massive steel door was open. Cameron motioned for all of his soldiers to fall in behind him, before making his way into the room.

The room was massive, looking like a center for worship but it was arranged so the room was circular. The room, however, was trashed. Pews and chairs smashed, alters ripped from the ground, oh and there were dead bodies covering the entire room. Assault rifles littered the floor, but there was one space in the very center of room that looked like the eye of the storm. There was a single person standing in the middle of all the destruction, with what looked like a broadsword clutched in his hand, blood covering his features.

"Put your weapon down and put your hands where I can see them!" Cameron yelled at the man. The man didn't seem to even realize there were other people in the room. The six men spread throughout the room, making sure that there wasn't anywhere for the man to escape to. "You have one last warning or we will open fire. Put your weapon down!"

"You think your mortal weapons can hurt me?! I am a god amongst men; you're nothing but gutter trash like the rest of them. You should be bowing to me!" The man finally spoke and he had an insane look in his eye.

"Open fire." Cameron commanded and every single one of the men unloaded into the man. The man actually seemed to block some of the bullets with his sword, but more than a few got through and hit him. Although, true to his words, they weren't doing a lot of damage, they looked as if they were just staggering him, but the man just ran head first into the bullets while making a mad dash at Max. He seemed to be targeting the weapon that was probably doing the biggest threat to him, and before anyone could do anything to stop it, he rammed his sword straight through him.

Max coughed up blood and he dropped his weapon, but grit his teeth and pulled out his sidearm. He fired his weapon at pointblank range into the man's face, but the Maniac was just smiling through the entire thing. That's when Max decided that a different target would work. Instead of shooting just into his head, he put the barrel of the gun straight into the man's eye and fire repeatedly. This got the man because he recoiled from the pain, while also ripping out the sword from his body, successfully tearing some of his organs out as well. Max fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the floor.

"Scatter! Don't stay in one spot too long, just try and keep away from his sword." Cameron instructed the squad. While watching Max die was certainly painful, they knew that this was just one of the casualties of war. Dwelling on it now would only get the rest of them killed.

The Maniac started rushing towards Johnson next. Johnson was making a mad dash away from, while firing over his shoulder every once in a while. The man with the sword however was brushing off the bullets with ease, and was starting catch up to him. As he was about to slash at Johnson, Cameron landed a shot with his weapon into the side of the man's head, throwing him off course from the impact.

The man regained his balance and immediately dashed at Cameron. Cameron kept landing shots on him, but most of them being blocked by his sword, but Cameron knew that he was going to have to reload soon. And once he stopped firing, the man would be on him in an instant. But the Maniac stopped paying attention to him when an explosion rocked the room. X-Ray had chucked an impact grenade at him, doing the most damage that they had done on him, while also throwing him to the ground.

As he got back up, X-Ray was already chucking another grenade, but the man slashed it in the air, somehow breaking it with no explosion. X-Ray was readying his weapon with his Partner Vav still unloading rounds into him. The man was quicker than before, reaching the two of them quickly. X-Ray blocked the first strike with his M4, but the blade sliced through the weapon and it left a shallow cut along his body, cutting through his body armor as well. Vav ran out of ammo and smashed the butt of his rifle in the man's head, taking his concentration away from X-Ray for a moment to deal with Vav. Vav tried to hit him the head again but the Maniac cut through his weapon before slashing through Vav body, effectively cutting him in half. X-Ray pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the ear canal, but X-Ray was baffled when the bullet seemed to almost ricochet off noting, but just the space in his ear. The Maniac thrust his sword in X-Ray, and then quickly pulling it back out, while X-Ray fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Gibby and Dawson were grouped together, across the room from where X-Ray and Vav were, firing shots into them. But Gibby was the one who was carrying their rocket launcher. When he saw that both X-Ray and Vav were most likely dead, he took and knee and aimed the rocket launcher. The missile directly hit the man, launching him back into a wall, cracking it. The man's torso was a charred remnant of what it once was, and if the fury in his eyes was any indicator, it made more than a dent.

The man slashed his sword through the air, causing what looked to be a blood red portal appear in the air. They were all confused, even more confused when he walked through the portal and reappeared right behind Gibby, before lobbing off his head. Dawson put the muzzle of his gun straight into the charred remain of the man's stomach and fired off a few more rounds into his stomach, causing the man to finally feel the effects of their weapons.

Johnson and Cameron rushed over to try and finish the man off, while also protecting Dawson from his blade. Cameron kept shooting the man, while Johnson rushed straight in to protect his squad mate. Dawson tried hitting the man with his rifle, but as he raised his weapon the man smashed Dawson away with the back of his hand, near the prone body of Max. Cameron could hear Dawson's bones crack from the hit, but his eyes stayed on the demon. Johnson ran at him while firing everything he had at him, landing more than a few into his injured area, but The Maniac just didn't want to stay down, so he slashed at Johnson, slashing his arm clean off.

Johnson looked at the stump of his arm, but before the pain could register, The Maniac stabbed him in the throat, cutting off any noise that he could've wished to make. Johnson slowly slid off the blade, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and died a painful death. Cameron was having a sinking suspicion that he wouldn't be walking away from this, much like the rest of his squad, because he had finally run out of ammo in his primary weapon.

The Maniac knew this, because even through the pain he must have been experiencing, he was smiling right at him.

"I had told you that you wouldn't be able to kill me with your useless weapons. It takes a god to kill God, and I seem to be the only one here. Prepare to be my last sacrifice to the great being that is me." The Maniac was slowly walking towards Cameron, but he wasn't going to just go down without a fight. Cameron pulled out his not-so-regulation .44 Magnum and took aim at the man. "You think that will hurt me? Have you not seen what the rest of your weapons have don-." Cameron fired.

The bullet went clean through his uninjured shoulder causing him to wince. The Maniac must have been surprised but this was no ordinary weapon. This was Cameron's most prized possession, and his only regret was not using it sooner. But just when Cameron thought that maybe he could win this, The Maniac created another portal and teleported right behind him. Cameron spun around, but his gun got knocked out of his hand before he was sent flying with one punch to the gut.

Cameron felt at least three of his ribs crack, and that was before he hit the ground. All he knew was that he was in some serious pain, with zero protection from his aggressor. As he tried to crawl away, he knew that there was no way he could be this man in his current state.

"Yes… Yes! Crawl away you pathetic worm! This is the treatment a God deserves! What can't even hurt me, can kill you!" The Maniac was laughing hysterically, and it was pissing Cameron off. Here he was, dying on the ground practically, and this guy is gloating. If he was going to kill him, would it really be hard to shut up and just do it.

"What about C4, jackass." Cameron at first thought he had said that statement, but it was actually Dawson talking while his hand was wrapped around the man's ankle. The Maniac's face quickly formed a worrying look, but the look in Dawson's eye was acceptance. Dawson was carrying both C4's and the detonator was primed and in his hand. And then he pressed it.

Cameron was flung backwards again, landing uncomfortably, but that was probably from the already broken bones, probably not breaking anything else, but the same couldn't be said for Dawson. Dawson had almost evaporated from the explosion, and the Maniac was lying on the ground, one of his legs just gone from the rest of his body. But he could already see the man trying to get up.

'Why the fuck won't this guy just stay down. Like, honestly!' Cameron thought. He knew that he needed to reach his pistol if he wanted to put this guy down for good, so he got up and limped over to his discarded sidearm. Cameron then hobbled his way over to the lunatic before taking aim at his forehead.

"You insignificant mortal think that this will stop me." He then proceeded to cough up blood and wheeze out some incoherent words. Cameron had had enough.

"Shut the fuck up." Cameron put one bullet right between his eyes and was met with silence from the man. The bullet had gone clear through his head and the exit wound on the back of his head practically took away most of his skull. If he could get back up from that, he would admit that this man was a god.

But Cameron still didn't understand how the lunatic had even lasted that long. It's not like he was wearing armor, on the contrary, he looked like he was almost wearing formal clothing with zero protection. But it was like his skin was a bulletproof shield and that worried Cameron more than he thought it would. If the enemy got their hands on more of the 'super soldiers' they would be almost unstoppable.

Cameron limped around the room, through the blood and the gore of his fallen friends and comrades, and collected each one of their dog tags. He thought their families deserved at least that much, because he was not looking forward to telling six families that their son's and husbands had all died under his watch. He picked up his rifle and reattached it to his three point strap, holding it with one hand while holstering his pistol. The pain was finally starting to get to him and he was going to have to take a break for a while. He had already contacted HQ to get him an extraction and they told him that they would be there soon.

Cameron decided to sit down next to the corpse of the man who killed his entire squad and just look at him. How could someone, with a sword no less, wipe out one of the best trained squadrons in the whole army? He couldn't even believe the battle that had just taken place. This Maniac had survived a rocket launcher blast, and two C4's going off at his feet. If this man wasn't actually magical, then he must be the most artificially enhanced person that's ever existed.

Cameron stared at the sword that the man still clutched in his dead hand, and Cameron had a strong desire to take it from him. It was what he deserved after all the pain that this man had put him through. The blade was a wicked look sword, with a long red handle, probably made for two hands, a cross guard that looked like dragons wings, with a carving in the steel that seemed to be the rest of the sword. The blade itself looked like it was about three feet, with the hilt adding a little less than a foot on it.

As Cameron picked it up, he felt a weird energy coursing through the sword. At first it was dull pain, but it started to intensify and it shocked his hand. Cameron tried letting go of it, but his hand was clenching shut from the electoral current going through his hand. Then the blade started to shine, and it only got brighter and brighter before it eventually was the only thing he could see. He liked to believe that he let out a very manly yell before his eyesight went away. But he knew that it probably wasn't very manly at all.

XXX

Cameron woke up in the middle of a forest. His eye lids felt like they weighed a ton, and he just felt sore all over his body. He was tempted to just try and go back to sleep, but then he started wondering why he was in the middle of a forest and not in the infirmary at Headquarters.

That was enough to make him bolt upright, before he remembered that he still had broken bones. But the pain never came, he just felt a little stiff all over his body. This was starting to freak him out. How long was he out if all of his bones had mended? A month? Two months? A year possibly? He had too many questions with oh so few answers.

"This is First Lieutenant Cameron Gundacker, is there anyone picking up this frequency?" All he got was static from his radio. This was not good. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no communications and no other soldiers. He was at least still in his full combat gear, which was his only sense of security, along with his rifle. Cameron picked up his rifle and looked at his magazine; forgetting that he used up all of his ammo in his last fight, besides a few shots in his secondary which was firmly strapped on his hip. He stood up and looked at the sky.

It seemed like it was the middle of the day if the sun was any indication. Cameron pulled out his compass and was not surprised to see that it was broken. At least, it was probably broken, but he definitely didn't think that it was just supposed to be constantly spinning around in circles. He then checked his map of the Middle East, assuming that he was still somewhere in the combat zone, before giving up on the map completely. He had no idea where he was, so he wouldn't be able to just figure out where he was by looking at a map.

So he had no map, no communications, not even sure which way was north, and he had a gun with zero ammo in it. 'I mean I guess it could be worse, it could be raining.' He thought, jinxing himself immediately when a down pour began over his head. Cameron just leaned his head back in defeat, with a depressing sigh coming from his mouth. "Why do I do this to myself?"

He lowered his head and looked around him. He was in the middle of a forest, and it all kind of looked the same. While he didn't want to walk just aimlessly, he also didn't want to just wait around.

"Eh, fuck it, I'm going left."

XXX

Cameron had been wandering for about six hours now, and he was tired and hungry. Apparently left was the wrong choice, because there just didn't seem to be anything besides trees and grass, and it was really starting to piss him off. Before he had left where he woke up, he had grabbed everything that he could, including the stupid sword that killed most of his friends, and just started travelling. In a weird way, the sword was actually kind of comforting, in a very dangerously appealing way, and he had no way of explaining it. Maybe if he let it get to his mind, he would turn into the Lunatic who wielded it before him, but he knew better than to give into the small temptations.

But just when he was about to set up camp for the night, he was able to see a slight glow through the trees. Cameron walked towards the light, and then he started to hear voices. Not like ones in his head, but real and actual voices. Who knew they could sound so wonderful?

As he walked towards it, he was finally able to see the town. Really, it was more of a village but it was better than nothing. He broke through the woods and walked towards the main road. There were some sniper towers, at least that's what they looked like, but there wasn't anyone inside of them. Huh, weird. Right before Cameron walked into the town however, his training kicked in. Was he really going to walk into an unknown town, possibly deep behind enemy lines, dressed in full combat gear, without a plan? Well, probably, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He did take off the Untied Federation patch that was on his fatigues, just to play it somewhat safe, but he couldn't really do anything about his weapon because he felt like he might need it.

As he walked into town, he was glad his weapon didn't stand out of place because more than one person was carrying some type of weapon. It kind of weirded him out, but he wasn't complaining. No one was even attacking him yet, and that was a massive plus. But something was off and he couldn't quite place it. Everyone here just seemed… different than usual. Most people nowadays were scared to even go outside during the day, fearing that a bombing raid or a nuclear apocalypse could break out at any minute, but here, everyone seemed to be trying to be happy. It was… strange to say the least.

It was getting dark, and he still hadn't asked anyone where he was, but he saw one vendor on the street who seemed to be packing up, so he walked towards him. "Excuse me sir; you wouldn't happen to know where we are exactly would you?"

"Oh, a visitor. Sure been a while since we got one of you around here, but this little old Place is called Ansel." The man said. The man was tall, probably about two inches taller than Cameron who was around 6'2", and he was burly as well. But what really stood out were his ears. Well his second pair of ears, since they seemed to be like dog ears. Was this man just dressing up or were those his actual ears, because they looked like they were physically attached to his head.

"Oh, oh Ansel, of course. Well you wouldn't happen to have a world map on by any chance?" Cameron asked. He didn't want to seem like he didn't know this place existed, because for all he knew, this might be a town that all the insurgents know about.

"Actually yeah we just got some of those maps recently; someone finally took the time to make a map for everywhere. It sure seems like it would be useful." The dog-man-thing said. Cameron had a confused look on his face.

'What does he mean by finally? Maps of the earth have existed for hundreds of years, but it was almost like a new concept to him. Maybe these are some of those native people who have never interacted with the outside world.' The Dog-man turned back to Cameron with a map and gave it to him.

He unrolled it and looked across the landscape and only one word went through his mind.

"What."

XXX

Cameron tried to show no sign of his complete confusion, worried that this man was just looking for a sign of weakness. Well if this was the world, then this may or may not be Earth at all. It must have been when he picked up the sword that he teleported. Maybe that's how The Maniac was able to teleport, because of the sword that was now in Cameron's possession. Cameron quickly memorized the map before handing it back to the man. The man looked confused.

"Do you not need it?" He asked. Cameron just shook his head.

"No, no, I just needed to see it for a second. Thanks for your help." The man smiled and waved goodbye as Cameron started to walk out of town. As friendly as this place seemed, something just seemed off to him. Like the calm before the storm. And he didn't want to be in town when whatever happens, happens. For now, he would just go back to some old timey camping and just survive on his own for a while before he could figure out how to get back home.

As Cameron left the town and head into the forests, he pulled out a sleeping bag from his pack and unrolled it then got inside of it. As he was staring up at the sky, all of his doubts of being on a different planet vanished in an instant. He will always remember the day when he looked up into the sky and he saw the moon, shining down on him, but with just one distinct difference.

The moon was broken.  
 **  
Well, there's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, at least you can say you gave it a chance.**

 **Deuces**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the next chapter for my little attempt at writing. Much longer than the last one, but oh well, I can't be tied down by expectations of writing the same amount every time. I refuse to conform. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, or don't. Again, your life your decisions.**

"Jaune, you're not becoming a Huntsman, and that is the final word that we will have on the matter." Alexander Arc stated. He was the patriarch of the Arc clan, a proud group of warriors that were known for their aura reserve and their military prowess. But after Alexander had let all seven of his daughters into the Huntress field, he finally had enough when it came to let his children run into danger. He would let Jaune live his normal life, one without fear or the pain of losing someone close to him.

"But why can't I? All of my sisters got to at least be trained by you and mom, but I'm not even allowed to train?" Jaune Arc was only 15, still a child and unable to see his father's wisdom, instead going off what he believed was best for him.

"But you're not your sisters Jaune. Why can't you just live a normal life?" Alexander sighed out.

"Because I want to be a hero like you and mom, and Grandma and Grandpa. The entire bloodline has been Hunters or Huntresses, but I'm going to be the only one who can't be a hero!" Jaune yelled.

"This line of business, Jaune, it's not all what it's cracked up to be. No one can go through their entire career being the Hero that they dreamed of being. Why can't you see what I'm trying to do is protect you?" Alexander had had this conversation with Jaune more than once now. No matter how hard Alex tried, Jaune could never imagine himself doing anything besides upholding the Arc legacy.

"I don't care, dad. I want to save people and I want to do what you and mom do. Why can't you just let me train under you, why am I so different from my sisters?" Jaune was almost in tears. Alexander understood what his son was feeling, he truly did, but he still would not budge when it came to this.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. But I won't train you." Alexander walked away from his son in the living room. Jaune was shaking in anger, fuming about his argument.

Why couldn't his dad see how much he wanted to be a Hunter? All Jaune wanted to was to make his family proud, but they would never listen. They still treated him like he was too weak to even put his own clothes in the morning. Jaune had had enough of being treated like the weakest Arc in the family, and he was going to do something about it.

XXX

Jaune waited until nightfall before he made his daring, albeit stupid, attempt at proving his own strength. Jaune got up from his bed about thirty minutes after he heard his parent's door close for the night. He had to do this on how own; he would show his family that he could take care of himself that he deserved to be a Hunter.

Jaune sneaked down to the main floor, where he retrieved his grandfather's weapon, Crocea Mors, and left the house, off to prove that he could be a Hunter, but he didn't realize this would probably be where he dies.

Jaune jogged out of town, his armor weighing him down more than he wanted to admit, to the dark woods that lie ahead of him. Most of the town was at home and asleep at this time, with just a few guards in the sniper towers, making sure that nothing got into the town without their notice, but they weren't necessarily worried about someone sneaking out of the town. Jaune crept his way through the darkness, past the guard posts at the main entrance of their village, to prove his strength.

As he got into the forest, he quickly realized how out of his element he already was. Jaune had never had any training, hell; he had never even seen a Grimm before, with the town watch usually keeping the Grimm at a safe distance away. Jaune had his sword and shield drawn, unaware of how much noise he was making, and how much negativity he was releasing. With all of his pent up emotions, it was like a beacon in the dark for the Grimm, and it was only matter of time before the completely swarmed him.

Jaune kept travelling deeper and deeper into the forest, not even realizing that he could no longer see the lights of the town in dark, and also couldn't tell that a pack of Beowolves were closing in around him. The Grimm struck out like lighting, all of them attacking Jaune at the same time.

Jaune immediately panicked and swung his sword in a horizontal slash. The lead Grimm was too far into the charge already to stop in its tracks. He was able to chop the Grimm's head off, by pure luck, but he still wasn't ready for the rest of them. Two of the Grimm attacked him from the sides, one viciously trying to get past his shield, while the other went after his sword arm. Jaune's bracer was the only thing that was keeping any damage from hitting his skin, and his shield was bulky enough that the Beowolf couldn't just bite at him.

While Jaune was dealing with two of them however, a third one was charging him head on, while another one was rounding around behind him. The one that went head on was about to bite his neck off, but he was able to raise his sword just enough that it ran directly into the tip of the blade. While the Beowolf didn't completely impale itself on the sword, it was enough for the Beowolf to take a step back, just snarling instead.

Suddenly, the Beowolf that was attacking his sword arm broke through his bracer, immediately piercing flesh, causing Jaune to cry out in pain. But with that momentary lapse, the Grimm that was attacking his shield arm, managed to pry past it, taking a bite out of Jaune's shoulder. The Grimm that was behind him and in front both saw the weakness and went in to finish it off.

'I can't believe this is how I'm going to die, a mile away from my hometown, where more than one professional Huntsman resided, able to kill more than a hundred of these Beowolves with just one hand.' But as he was starting to pass out from the pain and blood loss, the Beowolves stopped attacking him. Each one of them slowly back away from him, making Jaune almost jump in joy, before immediately wondering why.

Why are they stopping their attack? With Jaune's last bit of strength, he turned his head from his prone position and saw the largest Grimm that he had ever seen. Well, his experience was only with Beowolves, but this just seemed like an upgraded version. This must be what they called an Alpha Beowolf, a much deadlier version than the pups that had been attacking Jaune. If Jaune had had any hope left, he was sure that it would've left immediately.

The Grimm roared before charging Jaune's prone figure.

'I'm sorry Mom, Dad, you guys were right, I'm not strong enough.' Jaune closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but one of the loudest noises he had ever heard rocked the forest. Then there was a loud thump right in front of him. As Jaune opened his eyes, he saw the disintegrating form of the Alpha Beowolf and he was bewildered. How did this thing just die?

The pups all ran towards the sound, but Jaune was too tired to even try and turn his head, but he heard four more loud shots ring out, and then there was silence.

"Oh kid, you really messed up bad, didn't you?" An unknown voice spoke to Jaune. Jaune felt himself get hoisted up bridal style and was finally able to see his savior. He looked young, probably not more than ten years older than Jaune, but there was a certain maturity behind his blue eyes, like this wasn't the first time that he had seen someone like Jaune.

Jaune was about to pass out, but the man that was holding him jostled him. "Come on kid, you're going to have to stay awake for me. So I'm going to need you to try harder." The man said.

"I.. hero…" Jaune mumbled out, but could even finish his sentence. The man looked down at him with a small sad smile on his face, but Cameron understood what the kid was trying to say.

"Oh kid, don't we all." Jaune passed out.

XXX

Jaune woke up at the local doctor's office inside of his town, feeling worse for the wear, but much better than he expected, since he wasn't really expecting to wake up at all.

"Jaune, can you hear me?" Jaune looked at the man speaking and realized it was his father, with worry plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you… Dad, I think I messed up a little bit." Jaune said softly, his father letting out a small chuckle.

"Sure, a little bit. But those Grimm were angels compared to what you have in store." Alexander said. Jaune looked confused before the room's door bust open, revealing a veer made Athena Arc, Jaune's mom.

"Jaune Julius Arc, I can't even begin to comprehend how rash of a decision you just made! You could've died! You realize that right?! That this isn't all just a game!" Athena yelled. Jaune shrunk down, looking like a abused puppy at his mother's onslaught.

"I know Mom, I know." Jaune's sad tone was enough to tone down Athena's rage. She sighed before walking close to Jaune's bed, and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Oh you stupid boy… I'm so glad that you're okay." Athena had a small smile, before it was replaced with a stern look. "You're so grounded though." Jaune just nodded his head, not really expecting much else. As they were having a family bonding moment, there was a knock on the door. Athena's glare immediately returned, opening the door ready to yell, before a smile graced her face.

"Oh, hello Cameron, how can I help you?" Athena asked. Cameron walked in like he was just out of a war zone, carrying a backpack, rifle, a scarf that covered his whole neck, and with grim all over.

"I was just wondering how your son was doing? I mean, he wasn't in the best shape last time I saw him," he said looking at Jaune. "No offense or anything." Jaune just shook his head to motion not worry about it. Jaune had been in a pretty sorry state, but he wasn't quite sure who this man was though.

As if he was able to read Jaune's facial expression, Cameron began to speak. "Oh sorry, haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Cameron Gundacker, and I was the one who took you out of the forest yesterday. I wasn't expecting you to remember me, considering you were passed out most of the time." Jaune's memory started coming back to him. He was remembered how he went into the forest to prove himself, and then when he was attacked by Grimm, and he started getting ripped apart…

Jaune looked at his body and didn't see any noticeable damage, which either meant that he was out for much longer than he thought, or he just healed quickly. Alexander noticed Jaune's confusion and let out a sigh.

"I know what you're thinking right now, and the answer to it is: I unlocked your Aura." Jaune looked at his dad in shock. His dad had always told him that he would only unlock his aura when he thought he was ready, but he can see on his dad's face that that was not the reason he did it. "Jaune, you almost died. The only thing that saved you was unlocking your Aura, but, don't think this means I will let you be a Huntsman."

To say Jaune was sad was an understatement. Jaune finally understood why his dad didn't want to be a Huntsman now, especially if his first encounter with Grimm almost got him killed. Maybe, maybe, he could live without being a hero. But that thought still saddened Jaune.

"However," Jaune perked up. "I'm not against training you in case something like this happens again." It looked almost painful for Alexander to admit it. But he knew now that he had his Aura, Grimm would be much more inclined to go and seek him out. It never hurt to make sure that there would be a little preparation to avoid something like that ever happening again.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Jaune tried to get out of bed, but he didn't get very far before he winced from the movement. Maybe he could take a day before he started training.

"But Jaune, I'll let you know right now; your training is going to be rigorous. You will be able to fight, but I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into." Alexander said seriously. This wasn't a decision he made lightly, but he knew that it would be necessary.

"Don't worry dad, I'll do my best." Alexander nodded.

"Of course, your father won't be the only one teaching you. You will also be getting conditioning from me, and ooh Jaune, I will turn you into a warrior." The glint in Athena's eye promised nothing but pain for Jaune, and it took his entire being to not visibly sweat. He knew his dad was strong, but it's said that his mom was an absolute monster on the field.

"Oh, I'm, uh, already looking forward to it." His mother's smile was crazy, but he knew that she would never do anything to hurt him. Right?

"But, we'll start tomorrow, because tonight, we are going to have a nice dinner with Cameron being invited of course." Athena's crazy smile quickly turned into a pleasant one, looking at the young soldier.

"Oh, that's not necessary ma'am, I'm sure I can manage on my own." Cameron looked slightly uncomfortable with the offer, but Athena Arc would have none of it.

"Don't be silly, this is very necessary, we need to thank you for saving our son." Cameron just nodded politely with small thanks.

"Well, I should probably get going, let you all have some family time together, and don't be too harsh on the kid. We were all teenagers once." With those words, Cameron left the room.

"Such a nice young man, you certainly don't see that politeness everywhere these days." Athena commented. Alexander nodded his head in a thoughtful way.

"He definitely is, but, something seems… different about him, but I can't quite place it." Athena was the one to nod this time, noticing the same thing as he husband. It was as if the very air around him was, out of place.

"Well, maybe we can ask more about it during dinner tonight. I'm sure we could find out more about him if opens up a bit more." Athena said. Maybe they could learn more about their Mysterious Stranger in time.

XXX

Cameron left the hospital with a million questions running through his mind. He still wasn't quite sure what this Aura that they were talking about was, and he also had no idea how it could save someone that was mortally wounded and get rid of all the wounds in about a day. If the U.F. had that, they would be able to get rid of every single insurgent that threatened their way of life.

Another question that he had been: What the fuck are Grimm? Like the feeling grim, or like actual things named Grimm. Was that what he had killed last night to save Jaune? It would make sense since they were massive beasts that seemed to just radiate sorrow, but how does that make sense? He was also pretty sure when you killed an animal, it shouldn't just… dissolve? Is that the right word? Didn't matter, since it was apparently pretty normal in this world for things to not make sense.

But his biggest question, the one that had been haunting his mind, was how he had shot at all.

(Flashback)

Cameron was in his little camp space, having trouble sleeping in a place that was so unfamiliar, but he was used to sleepless nights, and he would be able to live with it. But what caught his eye though was a flash of white and gold.

Cameron sat up immediately, on guard that they finally decided to show their true colors and try to attack him, but he wasn't willing to engage yet, just in case he shot a civilian, and gods know he didn't want that on his conscious or record. So instead, he just followed the figure to where it was going.

He stayed probably a good hundred meters away from him, for most people it would be difficult, but for him, it was as easy as seeing someone in an open field during the day. But he realized that this person was just oblivious to his surroundings if he didn't even notice that some dog-like creatures were starting to surround him. Even Cameron was wary of these animals because they weren't like any dogs that he had ever seen.

That's when Cameron noticed all the animals attacked at once. The first wolf like creature was killed by the blonde, letting Cameron drop his guard for a second before realizing he didn't even mean to do that. Because the other wolves all immediately started biting at him and attacking, and he could tell the blonde wasn't going to be winning. Cameron went from a wary approach to a run. He couldn't risk this kid being a civilian that died on his watch.

And just when all the animals seemed to have been ready to throw the final blow, they backed off. Of course Cameron knew that it meant that there was probably a much more dangerous predator that was about to take the kill for itself. Cameron readied his rifle, and aimed it at the massive wall of fur and bone that had just appeared from the forest. This thing was easily the size of car, if not bigger, and it looked like it would take more than bullet to put it down, but Cameron wasn't to give up so easily.

Cameron looked down his sight, completely forgetting that he didn't even have ammo for this gun anymore, but as the beast took a step forward, something with Cameron surged. As soon as he applied pressure to his weapon, he felt a strange presence, pulling himself to the gun, but it was only for a moment before he fully squeezed the trigger. He heard his round fire, surprising within itself, but then he noticed that the bullet was… Red? He only saw it for a split second, but while it was travelling through the air, he definitely saw the bullet shine red.

When the bullet hit the massive beast, it immediately fell to the ground before it started to dissolve. There was no way that one bullet was able to do that, he didn't even go for a head shot! But, unless his vision deceived him, the beast really did die.

The other wolves all took but a second to realize what had happened, before they went for a Cameron. Cameron quickly did the same thing again, firing off four rounds, each one with the same pull as last time, each one killing the animals as soon as it hit. He would've marveled at this new found ability, but the bleeding child on the ground might deserve some more attention currently.

"Oh kid, you really messed up bad, didn't you?"

XXX

Cameron had run back to the town and was met with some very distraught parents, who first thought that he was the one who attacked his son, but a quick explanation was sufficient enough for them. The father quickly took a hold of his son's hand before reciting an incantation of sorts, and then the kid glowed a bright white causing Cameron to cover his vision. When the light subsided, he was just met with a much less injured version of the boy that had been lying in front of him.

Well that was definitely weird. He certainly hadn't heard of any medicines that could save people on the brink of death that quickly. At least, not in his world, maybe this place was more advanced than he thought. So why were they still using swords and shields? Why not, just guns? Again a question for another day.

Cameron finally finished walking back to his tent and sat down on the ground to gather his thoughts. He took out the magazine of his weapon and looked at it. It was still empty. Just like the last hundred times he had checked it. But every time that he checked it, it was the same thing over and over again. He thought that maybe he had some extra ammo in it, but he always knew he was lying to himself, so why had his gun shot then? It just didn't make sense.

Cameron stood up and aimed his rifle at a tree that was near him. He looked down the sights before fingering the trigger, and he felt the same pull each time he had shot it. As he squeezed the trigger, he felt something go inside of the gun, and then when the bullet released, it glowed red and impacted its target. Now what should've happened, been they regular bullets, they would've put some medium sized bullets holes in the bark; but, no, it was like he was shooting explosive .50 cal rounds at the tree, and it ripped the tree in half. Something had happened when he had teleported to this world, and he just didn't know what.

The next thing Cameron pulled out was the sword that was firmly strapped to his back, never letting it out of his sight. While he had no idea how to handle a sword, he wasn't some medieval knight; he at least knew the basics. But the real reason that he held onto the sword was because it was the only thing that could bring him back to his world, he just didn't know how. Cameron walked over to another tree, deciding to finally test out how the sword worked, and as he started to pull back, he felt the same kind of tingly energy that he did with his rifle. And when he slashed at the tree, he cut through it like a hot knife through butter. While this should've surprised him, it honestly didn't as much as it should have.

And his last weapon, the only one that still had ammo, was his .44 magnum. This one didn't feel like his rifle or his sword. It still felt, normal to him really. He unloaded the bullets and stashed them away in his tactical back pack. He then aimed at another tree with the gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened though. Cameron couldn't tell what was happening, because this didn't make sense with his new found abilities. Unless, it wasn't him but it was his rifle instead that was making the magic bullets. That could make sense, in weird not making sense sort of way, but he was still confused.

He decided not to let it get to him and he holstered his revolver after filling it with six shots, strapping the sword back on his back, and holding his rifle in a casual position. He supposed he should probably head back to Arc household to meet up for dinner. While his manners had almost gotten the best of him, hadn't eaten for almost two whole days. Again, while not impossible to live through, definitely not a lot of fun to deal with.

As he walked into town, armed to the teeth, he realized that no one even spared a second glance at him. Were heavily armed warriors really just that common in this world that no one even spared a second glance, or maybe they were scared of him and just ignored him in case he attacked them? Whatever it was, he was kind of glad because he could keep the interaction to a minimum, and hopefully not come off as a complete outsider to this world.

When he approached the Arc household, he wondered if they would find it suspicious that he still had all of his weapons, and wore the same clothing as he was wearing earlier today. Well he hoped that they wouldn't because he didn't want to have to deal with those questions, maybe they would just accept and ignore it.

He knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by the Father, Alexander if he remembered correctly. "Ah Cameron, well it is nice to see that you decided to join us. I was unsure as to whether you would show or not."

"Well, it wouldn't be polite for me to just not show up after you so graciously asked me to eat with all of you." Cameron said as he walked past the man. Alexander was tall, probably 6'5", and built like a truck. While Athena was shorter, maybe 5'11" to 6', she was by means no short. She was built more for agility while Alexander seemed to be made for strength.

Athena was preparing the table, and he noticed that there were two girls there, both seemed to be somewhat close to his age, and they were both very attractive. What? Just because he wouldn't do anything didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty. "Hello Cameron, I'm so glad you could join us. Although, if you wouldn't mind, we have a strict no weapons policy at the table," Athena spoke. Cameron nodded in agreement, leaving his rifle lying against the wall, with his pistol hanging on the coat rack. He unsheathed his sword, tempted to keep it on him, but if they wished for him to be unarmed, then he was no man to disagree. He leant it next to the rifle as well.

Cameron was pointed to his seat at the table, opposite of the two girls, but sat next to Athena. Alexander sat at the head of the table, which seemed to be the norm, but he quickly realized how large of a table it actually was. It looked like it could hold 10 to 12 people if the tried to make room, but who were all the seats for. Alexander cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

"Well Cameron, I'm glad you could join us, and allow me to introduce two of my daughters, Artemis and Sapphire." Both girls stared at him, not as much as a smile on their face, but Cameron said hello politely, not at all surprised when they didn't say anything back. "Girls that's no way to treat a guest, at least say hi." Alexander asked with a small laugh. Both girls begrudgingly said small hellos, before an awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh," Athena suddenly perked up. "Where's Jaune? JAUNE!" Athena yelled and Cameron could hear feet shuffling, before he heard and thump, thinking that he probably fell, and then a pitter patter of feet running down the stairs. The awkward and bumbling teenager that was Jaune Arc finally emerged into the dining room, looking slightly out of breath. "Well Jaune, we did invite him here because he saved you, so it wouldn't make much sense for you to not be here to be now would it?" Jaune put a hand to the back of his neck, mumbling out an… apology maybe? Cameron didn't know, but he could tell that he wasn't the most outgoing of individuals.

"Come on Jaune, we've told you before not to mumble your words. At least pretend to have some confidence." One of the daughters stated. While Cameron's face stayed neutral, inside he could already tell how this household worked. He had seen many of them before, where they would all pick on the youngest and crush any confidence before he had a chance to even develop it. Cameron had lived at one of those households, but he got out of the hole quickly enough with confidence being forced onto him by his father, which he realizes that maybe beating his brothers in a fist fight wasn't the healthiest way of doing that. Oh well, it worked out in the end.

"Sorry Artemis, it won't happen again." Jaune took the seat next to Cameron and gave an apologetic smile. Cameron waved it off as being fine. It's not like that would ruin his opinion on the kid.

"So Cameron, from the uniform and the weaponry that you're carrying, where are you a soldier from?" Alexander asked. Cameron knew that this would be how the night would go. Well he didn't want to seem like a total nut job, so he told to the truth, at least to an extent.

"Yeah, but you probably haven't heard of it. Its, pretty far away from here." Cameron said. Alexander looked at him with a smirk.

"I know it may seem like I'm just from a small village, but I've travelled more than you would think." Alexander said confidently. There were very few places on Remnant that he didn't know about, or at least have heard of, especially one that was large enough to have its own army, equipped as well as Cameron was.

"Well, I'm part of a nation called the United Federation of the New World, and I'm a First Lieutenant in its army." Alexander looked at him with a confused expression.

"You're right, I haven't ever heard of that place. Which Kingdom would you say it's close to?" Cameron immediately panicked. Kingdoms? What the heck were kingdom names, and how could he not have known about Kingdoms.

"And by that mean, you mean ..." Cameron noticed the confusion on Alexander's face and he knew he messed up. Of course that would raise warning flags. If they're big enough to be kingdoms, everyone on the planet must have heard of all of them.

"Do you not know what the Kingdoms are Cameron?" Athena asked politely. Cameron scratched the back of his head.

"Well, my nation isn't exactly large, or have a lot of people so we don't really travel much, but I was sent here by my officers, and this is the farthest that we have ever come to civilization on Remnant." Wasn't that the understatement of the year? His nation wasn't even on the planet, but it was massive with a lot of people, but that was beside the point. He had no idea how they would take the news.

"I guess that could explain it. So how did someone as young as yourself land the rank of officer?" Alex asked. Finally, back into some familiar territory.

"Oh well, I graduated from West Point," he noticed the confusion on all of their faces before realizing their mistake, "it's a school to train children to go into the military.

"Oh, so like Beacon then?" This time it was Jaune who spoke up. He had been quite the entire time, and he could already tell he regretted talking. Both of his sister's eyed him down, causing the boy to shrink back into his shell. Poor kid, he needed to work on his confidence.

"I suppose so if Beacon trains future warriors. Anyways I graduated at sixteen, which is usually when they start letting people into the Academy. Well, I was ahead of my peers at the time, so they let me into the army early. I didn't see a lot of combat until about three years ago, I believe, and then it's just been the military life ever since." Cameron finished his story and he could tell Alexander and Athena were trying to place it together. While the two girls looked wholly unimpressed. 'Wow,' Cameron thought, 'tough crowd.'

"So you're just a soldier then, not even a Huntsman. Well you clearly can't be that strong then." Sapphire remarked. Athena hushed them and looked at him in an apologetic tone, but Cameron was just confused. So someone who fought people, was weaker then someone who fought, what? Animals? How did that make sense? Even if they were the things that attacked Jaune that the Huntsman fought, how were they any different than beefed up animals? Isn't someone who is capable planning, hell, holding a weapon more dangerous the any animal out there?

"Excuse my daughters; ever since they became Huntresses themselves, they have been quite opposed to the military in general. I've been trying to make them see that we need the armies because Huntresses and Hunters can't be everywhere at once." Athena explained.

"But just one Huntress is worth more than one hundred soldiers, so why not just train more of us." Artemis spoke this time. Oh so they were more about quality then quantity. He could understand that, but he didn't necessarily agree. Sometimes numbers make the difference, because if one person is attacked by hundred, all at the same time, very rarely will the one person survive.

"Well I'm sorry that you think that, but I've been trained to be able to handle myself." While Cameron wasn't quite sure how tough a Huntsman was, he was certainly no ordinary soldier. He was practically genetically engineered to be the perfect killing machine, but he apparently chose his words wrong.

"Are you trying to say that you're as good as us? Please, I've fought Grimm tougher than you, and they didn't even last a second." Artemis spoke. It seems that both daughters were getting riled up. Alexander and Athena looked at them angrily; Cameron also noticed that they weren't quite disagreeing. Huh, so maybe Huntsman were powerful, but maybe they didn't know what he was capable of.

Jaune continued to try and shrink on himself, mumbling about how this happens every time his sisters are in town. Well, they must have certainly been the life of the party.

"I'm sorry Cameron; sometimes my daughters can be rather blunt with their opinions. Something I've been trying to make them realize isn't always the best approach." Alex said with a firm glare on the two girls, but they continued to look at Cameron with barely hidden disgust.

"No, no, please, don't apologize. This is your household, I'm just glad that I was allowed to come, let's just try and leave this all behind." Cameron tried to change the conversation, which Alexander and Athena looked grateful of, but Jaune finally decided to speak, and not the words Cameron wished to hear.

"I bet he could beat both of you at the same time." If Cameron thought that the girls looked mad before, getting called out by their little brother was the last straw. Artemis went from a glare of rage, to a smug smirk in an instant.

"Well let's see if you're telling the truth then, Jaune. So we can put you back in your place." Both girls got up and stormed to the back yard. Jaune looked at the parent's of the Arc clan, and noticed two different expressions. While Athena was angry, she looked a little excited to see how this would play out, but Alexander was mumbling something about this happening every time they had company over.

"I'm so sorry Cameron. I don't know what has gotten into those two. You, of course, do not have to give into their demands. And as long as you're a guest in this household, they will remember that." Alexander spoke with a firm voice. He could tell that he was going to add more to the sentence like, or I will make them, but he decided against it.

Cameron looked at Jaune, and he could tell that if Cameron backed down, Jaune was going to get thrashed by his sisters instead. Cameron sighed, "No, no, its fine. A friendly spar might be good for them."

"Yeah, friendly." Jaune said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. Cameron stood up from the table and went outside to see that both girls were already waiting. They did both look surprised that Cameron even came outside; expecting him to wimp out, but Cameron wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"I see that you decided to take your beating. I suppose I can respect that. At least, a little bit." Artemis said with a smirk. Cameron just shrugged. He decided against grabbing his weapons, not knowing how much they would hurt the two girls, while the girls also left their weapons, expecting an easy victory.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Cameron got into a neutral fighting stance and his expression immediately went blank. There was a strange presence emanating from him that only the parents noticed.

'Interesting, maybe this won't be so one sided after all." Alex thought.

'Maybe he'll be able to win this.' Athena thought with a smirk.

'Oh, why am I so stupid,' thought Jaune. He was the one with the most to lose, depending on how the fight went.

Both girls didn't wait for someone to stay start, they merely rushed at him. While Cameron was surprised with their speed, he didn't let it show on his face. He could tell that these two weren't even nearly as close to the man who had killed his entire squad. While they may have thought they were going fast, to Cameron it looked like they were walking. A dark presence was surrounding him, enhancing his senses.

'Huh, this is interesting.' Cameron felt it too.

As Artemis was the first one to approach, she tried to end it immediately with one quick front kick to the face, but Cameron was expecting that.

'And they're predictable. I guess it doesn't matter when you're just fighting animals, but humans are a whole lot smarter.' Cameron got her foot and quickly twisted it around so she was facing the ground. Just because someone was strong, didn't mean that they were immune to the law of physics, and how the body will bend to avoid injury.

While still holding onto Artemis' foot, Sapphire had finally reached him and was also attacking with a kick. Cameron used the other girl's leg to block the kick, causing Artemis to cry out in pain, and have Sapphire look confused, but that momentary hesitation was all it took for Jaune to deliver a throat punch to the second girl.

While Cameron knew nothing about aura, he was lucky that blunt force could still be painful. That's why they could still get bruises, and why getting hit in the neck hurt so bad, especially by someone who was trained to fight people tougher than course, Cameron didn't know what Aura really did, it was more just hopeful thinking on his part, because if aura was what protected the Maniac from bullets, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing to hot. Artemis tried to sweep out his legs from under him, but Cameron just jumped over her legs, before swiftly kicking her in the face. While it didn't do much damage, it caused her to stumble which was all Cameron really needed. He only had to create opportunities where they weren't at their best.

Sapphire had finally recovered from her throat being closed off from air, and she tried to punch Cameron. While it certainly had power behind it, it was still predictable. When fighting a stronger opponent, use their strength against them. Cameron slipped past her arm, before grabbing it and throwing her over his head. She hit the ground with a thud, but it just dazed her for a second, then she took a hard steel toed boot to the head, which made her a little dizzy.

Cameron wasn't above hitting someone on the ground if it ended the fight, because there was no honor in war, as much as people say there is. Cameron barely dodged another kick from Artemis, but he realized something. 'She must not know how to fight without her weapon.'

While both were certainly powerful, they clearly relied on their weapon too much in battle. Cameron however, was trained to never rely on his weapon, but only on himself. And it showed in how different they were. Both the girls were constantly attacking, while Cameron waited for an opportunity to counter attack. From the amount of strength that both of them had, he was certain he would lose a head on fight with, trying to go blow for blow.

Cameron slipped past her punch, while also landing a powerful right hook to her chin. He then swept her legs out from under her before he performed an ax kick, and kicked her straight into the dirt. Cameron must have put way more force in it than he though because he saw the ground crack a little.

Sapphire was up again on the assault, and pressed Cameron so he had to back pedal. After one of her kicks, punched her hard in pressure point on her leg, causing her to halt for a moment from the pain, before smashing the side of his hand into the tendon on the neck, making her collapse on herself. Artemis looked like she was pissed and tried to kick Cameron again, which was a mistake since he just used Sapphire as a human shield. Her facing being the shield that got hit. With that powerful kick, Sapphire was thrown sideways, which caused Artemis to watch her sister fall to the ground.

Another thing they lacked was focus. Cameron had to be able to watch his friends die in front of him without batting an eye, because if he didn't, he would be the next one to die. This was the mistake that Artemis made because he tackled her into the ground. While she may be stronger he had an easy fifty pounds on her, more than enough to make her fall to the ground. He then hit her in the throat, much like he had done to Sapphire, before he blocked her punch by catching it in-between his arm and his side.

Cameron then threw both of his legs on top of her, with her arm inbetween them and pushed down to the point that her arm was about to break. He could feel her fighting back, but her positioning and lack of knowledge on how to get out of it, was surely going to end with her failure.

"Are you done?" Cameron asked. Artemis was still trying to fight, but with a little more effort, she could already start to feel the pain, so she just nodded and Cameron immediately released her arm. But Cameron knew this wasn't going to be over yet. He had to take one of them out of the fight because he could only go for so long fighting both of them.

Sapphire got back up on wobbly legs and rushed Cameron. Cameron could tell she was still a little out of it, so he just started whittling her down. He started with a quick jab right to the nose, immediately followed by an uppercut before shooting in on with a double leg take down. He lifted her into the air and threw her onto the ground pretty hard. The wind was knocked out of her at least. He then went onto her back and wrapped his arm around her neck and locked his legs onto her body. He held his arm in place with his other arm, making a trap around her neck. While it was possible to get out of this if you were an experienced free style wrestler, she probably just would try to force he way through it.

She was already losing air fast, struggling not helping that supply, until she started to struggle less. As soon as that happened, Cameron let go, not wanting to hurt her too badly. She flopped onto the ground trying to regain her breath, while Artemis was fuming slightly farther away, cradling her arm. She probably had a pulled muscle, but if she had this aura thing that saved Jaune, he was sure that would go away pretty quick.

Cameron stood up, barely looking like he even broke a sweat before walking back to the parents who looked… almost happy? He was expecting anger because he just choked at one of his daughters out, but it seems like they were waiting for this.

"Well, girls, what did we learn here today?" Alexander asked with a smug smile. Both girls refused to answer. Alexander walked up to both of them and looked them dead in the eye. "Never, on any occasion, underestimate your opponent or else they will kill you. Cameron could've not only broken your arm Artemis, but he could've killed you if he kept going. If he was an enemy, he would cost me two of my daughters." The last part was said softly causing both girls to look at their feet.

"We're sorry, Dad." They said in unison. Alexander had a small smile as he wrapped both girls in a hug, already giving them pointers on where they went wrong. Cameron had walked up to the porch when Athena stopped him.

"You're probably one of the best trained soldiers I've ever seen. How come your nation hasn't tried to expand?" Athena asked. Cameron knew he could tell the truth.

"We're more of a self-protection kind of nation. We don't bother anyone, as long as they don't bother us." Cameron said. While this wasn't technically true, it would have to be true in this world. Athena accepted her answer before asking a question out of the blue.

"Tell me," she said, "do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" Cameron immediately tried to disagree, but he could tell that she knew he was lying this time, so he just sighed in defeat.

"How could you tell?" Cameron asked.

"Well, you haven't changed since we last saw you, and I'm pretty sure everything you own is in that back pack of yours, isn't it?" Cameron scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure I can find somewhere else to sleep. I've slept in much worse conditions, for much longer periods of time." But Athena wouldn't have it.

"No, you saved my son and you taught my children a lesson that might save their lives someday. I want you to stay the night, please." While it seemed like a request, he knew it was more of an order. Cameron nodded his head in acceptance, knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Refuse once to be polite, but refuse twice and it was just being rude.

Alexander Arc walked up to Cameron with a slap on the back that made him stumble. The man was as strong as on ox, and Cameron definitely didn't want to get on his bad side.

"So I see that my daughter have finally learned something from someone they believe to be weaker than them. I'm glad it was at least in a controlled environment, and not on the field." Alexander said. Cameron was so confused by this family. He was getting compliments from the parents from the two girls that he had beaten the living daylights out of. "And not only that, you beat them while they still had aura."

Cameron finally decided that maybe he should ask was Aura even was, because it seemed important. "I have a question," Cameron started, "What is Aura?" While Jaune and the two girls looked baffled, the two girls couldn't believe they just got beat by someone without their Aura unlocked, the parents just nodded, realizing that's what had been different.

"I see. Aura is the projection of our soul onto to our bodies to protect us from harm." Alex realized this wasn't working for Cameron when he looked at him disbelievingly. "Imagine this then; whenever we have our Aura unlocked, we have a shield that surrounds us from danger. This also increases our strength and our speed, as well as being able to progress quicker. But with those pros, there are also cons to having this ability. We become more targeted by Grimm, because our souls are what cause the Grimm to attack us. They want to take away the souls of people, since they don't have souls themselves. At least, that's the theory. We can never be truly sure of this though since we cannot study Grimm as of right now." Alexander finished and saw that Cameron was just trying to take in his words.

"So it's a shield that protects you from danger. That sounds very useful; I'm guessing it also speeds up healing then?" Cameron asked. Alexander nodded.

"Although Cameron, you seem special. Not only does your aura not seem to be unlocked, I believe you could be the first ever person that doesn't have Aura at all." Alex saw his confusion and continued, "Every single person on Remnant has Aura, but it's just not always unlocked. But, deep inside every person, their Aura is locked away, just trying to be freed and anyone with their Aura unlocked can sense it with the right amount of training. However, I can't sense anything from you; you're almost not here in a way."

Cameron nodded, not being entirely surprised about it. Well of course he doesn't have Aura; he's not from this planet so why would he be under the same rules as them. But for Jaune and the two girls, this surprised them. Jaune couldn't believe that someone like that existed, while the daughters couldn't believe that they got beat by someone without Aura.

"So Cameron," Athena started, "how do you not have Aura?" Cameron's sweat dropped, knowing that this could either go well or very poor.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from another world?" Cameron asked. The Arc family simply laughed at it, taking it as a joke.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine, a man is allowed to have some secrets. But we will figure it out one day." Alexander stated. Well, Cameron did tell the truth, but they didn't have to know that. Maybe he should keep it under wraps before he could fully explain it himself.

The family and Cameron said their good nights and Athena led Cameron to his room. Athena said it was one of the daughter's beds, but apparently they were out on a mission. This world confused him beyond no compare, maybe he should try to learn a little more about it so he doesn't get caught off guard again.

As he lied in the bed, he wondered if he would ever be able to go back to his world, but he had sinking feeling that it probably wouldn't be for a very, very, long time. And with that Cameron went to sleep.

 **So there it is. The next chapter will com out tomorrow, but then i'm probably going to slow it down, maybe going for once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Day, new chapter. Not much to say besides enjoy. Or don't. Up to you**

Cameron had spent much longer at the Arc household than he had anticipated. The reason he stayed wasn't because he couldn't find somewhere else, but it was actually because Athena and Alexander asked if Cameron could help train Jaune. Cameron was confused why two people as powerful as Alexander and Athena would ask him to teach their son, but then he found out that they had a mission to do for someone named, Oz? Cameron thought they were making a play at the Wizard of Oz, but he found out that that movie didn't even exist here, which he knew made sense.

But Cameron agreed, if only to repay the families kindness and he got a place to stay while also being paid by the Arc's for his help. It was as good a way as any to make some cash in this world, and he also would do something that he knew had to do very well, and that was teaching people how to fight. And he liked Jaune enough, it would be good for him to not be caught off guard again by people or Grimm, and maybe he would survive until his 20th birthday.

Cameron also spent a lot of time at the Ansel library, reading up on the basic history of Remnant and the creatures that inhabit it. And with the more reading he did, he could understand why the kingdoms valued Huntsman so much. They seemed like the sole protector of Remnant's populace, since the armies seemed to all get a bad rap. Ever since something called the Great War, citizens had a very low opinion of soldiers and generals who were the ones that technically caused the war. Cameron realized that this was very similar to what happened back on earth, but here it apparently went way worse since the trust seemed to never be able to be gained back.

Cameron also had a suspicion that the two Arc sisters either didn't trust him, or they were waiting for their moment to strike. Every time he went anywhere, he could tell that they were following him. It didn't always happen, but when it did, it was pretty obvious. When he was at the library, he could see them two rows down, pretending to read some book, but they obviously weren't. Their eyes were barely even on the pages. Also, it was hard to be subtle when Artemis was wearing crop-top-jacket-thing that was bright red, with a white undershirt and red and black cargo pants. Sapphire wasn't really any better, wearing a form fitting white long sleeve shirt that had a golden pattern on the back.

Apparently Huntsman weren't taught to be subtle, because they were some of the most noticeable people around. But he read somewhere that they were supposed to dress like that so in case of a Grimm attack, civilians knew who to run to because they would protect them. Cameron supposed he understood it, but they would be really ineffective spec ops troops, because their clothing didn't blend into anything.

Anyways, Cameron had been teaching Jaune some of the basics for about week, but it was all focused around fighting without a sword. While Jaune asked why, Cameron gave him a straight answer.

(Flash Back)

"Why are we training hand-to-hand? I want to fight Grimm, and I can't really fight them with my fists." Jaune complained. Cameron just shrugged.

"I don't know how to fight with a sword." Jaune's jaw dropped.

"But, you carry that massive sword on your back at all time and you just never learned how to fight with it?" Jaune asked. Cameron put his hand to his chin.

"Pretty much. It just never seemed necessary when I can just use my guns. I would rather not get close to something that could flatten me like a pancake by just falling on me." Jaune still didn't understand, but apparently his two sisters did.

"Of course, we could train Jaune." Artemis said. Cameron turned around with a smile, knowing that they probably had a hidden agenda.

"Why would you want to train me? I thought you guys hated me." Jaune said. Cameron had the same question, but neither of them would meet either of their eyes.

"We never said that-," Artemis started.

"You most certainly have. Actually, you have said that to me every day for the past, like, ten years." Jaune said.

"Well, maybe we had a change of heart. Do you want help with sword fighting or not Jaune?" Sapphire said with a serious face, only ruined by her quickly darkening cheeks. Jaune nodded, knowing Cameron wouldn't be able to teach him with anything on that front. Cameron couldn't figure out why they were really helping Jaune, but maybe it was just to make sure he didn't try anything on Jaune.

Oh well, maybe Cameron would be able to learn something as well.

(Flashback End)

So, right now, Jaune was being trained how to fight with his sword by his sisters, although both of them didn't quite wield Jaune's kind of sword. Artemis held a bow which would somehow turn into twin daggers with a click of a button. Sapphire wielded a massive broadsword, which could also turn into a sniper rifle. Cameron didn't understand how they would work, but he supposed it was normal enough if Jaune wasn't questioning it either, but Jaune still just wielded a simple sword a shield.

Cameron supposed he could also teach him how to shoot, but he didn't think that Jaune would be able to use his rifle. Cameron knew his rifle was attached to him, just like the sword, and it wouldn't be able to work if someone else used it. Like the gun needed his fingerprints for it function, or at least something along those lines.

Cameron had also learned that this world didn't use gasoline or gunpowder, but they used something called Dust. Not like the dirt that was on the ground, but like a precious resource that was used for all walks of life, which Cameron didn't like too much. If people only relied on one source of fuel, then that would be prized above all other things. If one company had complete control of it, and Kingdoms that got on their bad side would be shut off from its supplies, would leave them vulnerable to attack. So, the companies would probably be able to get away with way more than should be able to, because of how valuable the commodity is.

Cameron felt like there would be many ways to solve this problem, but he had only been here for a week so the politics were probably completely different than what he was used to back home, which was still a mess. Good to know that wherever he went, politics would still always be a constant cluster fuck. But, whatever, it's not like he knew a lot about what runs behind the scenes, he's much more of a frontline fighter, than a shadowy figure who skulks in the background.

Cameron was making his way back to Arc household, but as he was walking, he got a feeling that ran up his neck. Something was coming, but he couldn't figure out what. Cameron's rifle was already at the ready before anything even happened. And then he heard the crowing of bird in the air, and saw what must have been the largest bird that he had ever seen.

Cameron fired off two quick rounds, causing the bird to fall to the earth, dead before it even hit the ground. Cameron kept his rifle pointed at the sky, as the men in the watchtowers sounded an alarm that sounded much like the old school nuclear meltdown alarms, then, all hell broke loose.

The sky was blacked out by the birds that Cameron realized were Nevermores, and Cameron was firing his rifle as fast as he could. The sound from his gun blaring out, dropping more and more Nevermores before they started to target him. Cameron knew that standing in the middle of the road would be a bad idea, so he ran back into the library, being the closest building that he could get to. The Nevermores were still falling, when the Town watch got involved into the fray.

There was about five retired Huntsman that lived in Ansel, along with the two arc sisters who were here to visit and they were all out already fighting the ground Grimm. Beowolves and Ursa were charging in through the broken down gate and slaughter any civilians who got in their way, until the Town watch started firing at them.

Cameron noticed that everyone else's guns were only doing a little damage to each one of the Grimm. They had to focus fire just to take down one, so when there was a swarm of them, they couldn't hold their ground, but that's where the Hunters and Huntresses came in. They were the front line fighters, and they were able to clean up. It seemed like no Grimm was even able to touch them, but they could only fight for so long before they ran out of energy. That's why quantity had its own quality appeal.

Cameron kept shooting Nevermores down, realizing that he didn't have to worry about ammunition, so he was firing as fast as he could. Within the first ten minutes of the attack, he had probably killed a hundred or more Nevermores, but for everyone that he killed, two more took its place. It was like that there was no end to it.

Cameron decided that he had to meet up with Arc's, to at least protect Jaune, so he could have more of a foot hold then the library. But when Cameron was about to leave, he saw the librarian, a rabbit fauns who had long brown hair, cowering behind her desk. Without any of the defenders standing near the library, she wouldn't last very long without Cameron. Cameron sighed, cursing his inability of leaving people behind, before he rushed over to the woman.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. There's no reason to be scared." Cameron tried to soothe the terrified woman, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But, we are going to have to leave this place. I need you to come with me." Cameron didn't wait for a response, dragging her to her feet before running out of the library. The Nevermores saw him immediately, but Cameron was already shooting at them before they came down. The Town watch was holding, but they had already suffered a few casualties and they were only going to be able to hold for so long before they were over run. But Cameron didn't know how to fight something that had a never ending supply of troops as well as no fear whatsoever.

As Cameron ran with the girl in tow, he saw a town watch member get cut down by a massive bear like Grimm. Cameron saw that there were more people who were standing there in fear, not moving and Cameron took the first shot. The Ursa fell down, the bullet blowing its head clean off, as Cameron ran over to the survivors. "Come with me if you want to live." Cameron felt cheesy saying that line, but it at least got their attention, and they all started following him.

When he got to Arc household, he saw the two Sisters holding off any Grimm that approached them with relative ease. They were much more skilled with their weapons then without, and it showed by how easily they were taking them down. They noticed Cameron and beckoned him towards the house, which was built almost like a fortress now that he thought about it.

Cameron let the seven survivors in, before he went back out to defend with the girls to protect the house. Cameron kept unloading into the Grimm, giving the Sisters a little more breathing room to operate when it came to fighting the Grimm. Cameron noticed that the town watch must have fallen back because he could see many men and women running towards them with their rifles. Including some of the Huntsman, who looked worse for wear. Even with all their skill, it's hard to keep fighting a never ending source.

They pretty much set a perimeter around the Arc household, with the Huntsman, the Sisters, and Cameron up front, while the town watch took up spaces on the house or just behind them. Now that there was a little more order when it came to fighting the Grimm, it really wasn't that bad, but Cameron knew they couldn't last. The town watch, unless all of their guns were infinite like his, were going to run out of ammo soon, and when they did, it would just be back to the eight capable close quarters fighters who were already taking the brunt on the attack.

Cameron tried to think of a solution, when the felt the ground shake. Cameron looked towards the sound, and his skin paled. A mammoth, about the size of building, was stomping its way towards the town.

"Artemis, make sure you don't let anything pass through you guys. You're our last line of defense." Cameron said. He turned around and was about to start running, but he was called back by her.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked. Cameron just smiled.

"I'm going to go fight a Mammoth." And then Cameron ran.

XXX

Cameron knew that if this thing made it into the town, it would just bulldoze through the houses. So, he would just have to distract it for long enough to keep it away from the town, while the Hunters and Huntresses dealt with the hordes that were swarming.

Cameron ran out of the town grounds to go and meet the beast half way, and he already knew this was a bad idea. He didn't even know if his gun was going to able to do enough damage to it, seeing as its armor looked three times as thick as anything he had killed so far.

The beast noticed Cameron, but it was more focused on the town, where the most negative emotion was concentrated, not even registering fear from the man that it was about to trample.

"God damn, this is bad idea." Cameron spoke out loud, before firing his rifle at the monster. Cameron was expecting for the bullet to just tickle it, while the monster destroyed the town, but he was hoping it would at least cause some damage. The Beast immediately faltered, feeling a significant difference in its leg.

Cameron looked at the damage and was ecstatic. The bullet had the same effect as an explosive shot, and took out a big chunk from the animal's leg. Cameron kept firing his rifle, whittling down the beast, rather effectively. But when he tried to kill it with a headshot, he only broke the bone plate on the front of its face, but the gooey parts on the inside was fine. Cameron didn't know enough about the monsters weaknesses to effectively kill it that fast.

The behemoth charged Cameron, who was still shooting it, killing it but not quite fast enough. The monster tried to snap its trunk at Cameron but only hit his gun out of his hand when he rolled away. Really he dropped it, but he knew this thing would crush him if he didn't have some form of weapon for it. So Cameron pulled out his Magnum as a last resort and shot at the best.

Something was wrong though. Cameron felt the strange energy again, like he did with his rifle, but this time it was… different. It felt, more powerful in a sense, but he wondered why it wouldn't fire when he didn't have bullets inside of it. But as Cameron watched, almost in slow motion, as the bullet hit the Grimm, to say he was surprised was an understatement.

The bullet pierced the Grimm's faceplate, and continued on through, before exiting through the back of its head. The back of its head was blown off, leaving the Grimm to just fall to the ground, but the noise the gun made was unlike what he had ever heard before. It was loud, sure, but it wasn't deafening. No, it was more, piercing in a way, like everyone for miles could hear it like they were right next to it. And it did something that even Cameron did not see coming.

Back in Ansel, the Arc household was about to fall from the onslaught. Two of the Huntsman had run out of aura, luckily they were still alive, but they could no longer fight, while the rest of them were about to fall. Even Jaune had come out, just to serve as a shield and use his Aura to protect the better fighters, including his sisters, but it all stopped when the heard the noise. Both sisters were on the brink of exhaustion when the fighting ceased from the strangest noise that they had ever heard.

All of the Grimm that remained, looking like they hadn't lost any of their number at all, ran away in fear. No one, no hunter or anyone else, had ever seen a Grimm runaway in fear before. They believed them to just be mindless beasts that would attack without reason or provocation. But it didn't just happen in Ansel. Across the entire world, something strange was happening.

(Atlas)

"General Ironwood, we need your approval for the next generation Atlesian Knights funding." An aid asked the man in question. General Ironwood sat in his office in a military building in the heart of Atlas. Ironwood had an expression of deep thought on his features, clearly thinking about something important, but it also caused him to just ignore his aid almost entirely. "Sir?"

Ironwood didn't even spare him a glance before he answered. "You have my approval. Dismissed." The aid saluted before leaving the room to the man alone. Ironwood wasn't one to worry, but after the news that he had learned from Ozpin earlier this month, he had some more serious things to consider then upgrading some of his robots.

The Fall Maiden was real. As in, a fairy tale that was told to children to help them sleep at night was in fact real and it was embodied in a woman who could control the elements. At first Ironwood didn't believe Ozpin, thinking that he was just trying to pull on his strings, but when Glynda agreed as well, he knew that what she wouldn't lie to him for something as important as this.

But when he asked to see her, Ozpin showed him the body of the unconscious Fall Maiden, barely holding onto life. Ozpin explained that she had been attacked, and whoever had attacked her, had stolen some of her power causing her to look like this. Ozpin didn't think that they would be able to keep her alive much longer without the equipment necessary, but Ironwood was already two steps ahead of him.

Ironwood was always fascinated by Aura, being the main benefactor for the tests for the first robot with Aura was proof of this enough, and he luckily had something that may be able to assist with this. He had been developing, in secret, a pod that would be able to keep someone cryogenically frozen and also be able to transfer their Aura and semblance to another candidate. Looks like his money was well spent when he realized that he could save the Fall Maiden.

So now he sat in his office, wondering who had attacked her, and how they had taken some of her power. Before his thoughts were pieced by what sounded like a cannon being fired from right outside his building. James immediately stood up and looked out over Atlas, trying to figure out where the sound came from, but he couldn't see any signs of conflict anywhere in the city, but one of his aids ran into his room.

"Private, what's the meaning of you bursting in my room?" The General asked. The aid seemed out of breath, probably having sprinted here.

"Sir," he panted out, "we're getting reports of the Grimm retreating." Ironwood merely raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean retreating?" Ironwood asked.

"They're falling back. It's like they're running from something… like they're scared." They both knew that that was impossible, but if what the aid said was true, this was a first in all of the history of Remnant that the Grimm were actually the ones scared.

"Get every headmaster on the line and do it now." The aid nodded, running out of the room again.

Ironwood stared out of the window again, wondering if that cannon was the reason for this before quickly disregarding the idea. That was ridiculous of course, right?

(Beacon)

Ozpin sat in his office at the top of Beacon tower. He had heard the shot, like everyone else around the world if he was correct, but while everyone else was freaking out, he sat there calmly. The only thing he did when he heard the shot was open the true book of fairy tales, Grimm's Fairy Tales.

As he scanned the pages, he was searching for a story that he had read a very long time ago. He kept flipping through the pages, looking for the story. In this book, there were two hundred and ten stories, all different fairy tales, and every single one of them true, but there was one story that his circle of allies had never been able to prove, one that had known historical text to it.

As he got to the last page, he had finally found it. The story was called Kingdom Come, and it was about a man that had travelled a very long distance, to reinstate his former Kingdom, one that was built on bloodshed and brutality. It was said that this man was one of the most powerful beings of all time, rivalling the powers of the gods themselves, said to be immortal. But there was only one part of the story that brought Ozpin to his conclusion that this was the start of this fairy tale.

It's said that the King was the most feared man on the planet, and no one ever dare opposed him, knowing the consequences if they did. He was believed to be immortal, and be everywhere at once, and there was no hiding from this demon of a man. He killed without emotion, and created his empire by unifying his enemies by bending them over his knee to make them comply. But when one King decided that he would rather die and all of his people be slaughtered then ever comply, he fought the man with creations that were feeding off the negative energy of the people of the world.

(Remnant, 10,000 years ago)

King Gilgamesh refused to let his kingdom be taken by a mad man who had no sense of honor or morals. Gilgamesh's men fought bravely to protect their king, but the pure brute force of the man that they were trying to fight was too much for any of them to ever even hope to beat the man without losing their lives in the process, so Gilgamesh resulted to his last chance.

His sorcerer's had been trying to conjure actual demons to fight this monster of man, hoping that the supernatural would be enough to turn the tide in the war, but none of them ever thought of the repercussions. But it was more important for Gilgamesh to protect his throne, and his kingdom.

One day, they had finally had a breakthrough and summoned the first of the demons. They grew more and more powerful, feeding off the negative energy of all the people in the world. The sorcerers, day in and day out, constantly keeping the portal to underworld open, to let more of the monsters fill their ranks, barely keeping control of the demons themselves, but knowing that the risk was worth the reward.

Gilgamesh had finally conjured enough monsters that he felt that he was ready to take on the Demon King himself, so he had been preparing himself mentally for the battle that was yet to come. He stood in his chambers, staring out to the outside of the castle, seeing the creatures blacker than night milling around, waiting for the command to attack.

"My King, are you sure that this is the right choice?" A woman with long blonde hair and flowing white robes said. She was beautiful as she approached behind her husband, with him adorning his golden Armor that radiated pure power.

"This is the only choice my Queen, less we suffer for eternity under the devil himself." The King said. He could tell his wife was upset with this fact, so he turned around and embraced her in a loving hug. "This is to protect you my Queen. I care only for you; you do know this, right?" The Queen blushed.

"Flatterer." She said, with no ill thoughts behind the words. The King smiled the perfect image of the light against the darkness.

"I aim to be." They stood like that for a long while, before he knew he would have to leave. "Stay here and stay safe my Queen. I will not let that man touch, so long as I live." Gilgamesh kissed his bride on the lips, before he walked out, preparing for what would be his final fight.

The Queen stood there for a moment, waiting for her husband to be out of hearing range, before she made her way to the dungeons. While she was the queen, she was also a powerful Witch in her own right. As she traversed the Halls, she noticed how empty it still was, considering the lack of people that were even inside the castle. Most of the remaining citizens had taken up arms to join their King in battle, and the ones who didn't, stayed far away on the countryside, hoping to avoid the slaughter.

As she finally reached the Dungeons, she met the ten sorcerers keeping the portal open, with the creatures still being let through the opening.

"My Queen," one sorcerer spoke, "why are you down here? It is dangerous."

"Please, I may be the Queen, but I still wish to protect this Kingdom. I will assist you in keeping the portal open." While they looked like they wanted to argue, they knew better than that. She was the most powerful one out of the warlocks and witches in the Dungeons, and she knew it as well.

She joined in their incantation and kept the portal open.

On the Battlefield

Gilgamesh reached the front of his army, riding on his horse who was also wearing golden armor, to stand out amongst the blacks and silvers that were the predominant colors of his army. He made it so he would be seen, so they would always know that as long as he stood, they would have a chance.

"Today is the day that the fate of our kingdom is decided. Today is the day that we make history! Today is the day that we will fight!" The King yelled. All of the human soldiers rallied to call, yelling and banging their weapons together. This was as ready as they were ever going to be.

Gilgamesh stared over the field, before he saw the Demon King himself, standing all alone at the other side, with an evil smirk on his smile. He knew that no matter what they threw at him, he would still reign victorious at the end of the day.

"TO WAR!" Gilgamesh yelled before charging straight at the man who had caused so much pain already. His army followed right behind him.

But the Devil stayed calm even at the oncoming army, already knowing that this would be their only troops that they would have, and they would have no more beasts for back up. He had made sure of that.

Moments earlier

As the sorcerers continued to conjure the portal, the Queen had gone to create some mana potions for them, but that's when the screaming started.

The Devil had created a portal into the dungeons, taking all the sorcerers by surprise. To say it wasn't much of a fight was an understatement. The sorcerers barely had time to register the pain before they had all fallen to the man's blade.

With no more power to fuel it, the portal started to close, cutting off their reinforcements. He left the room and travelled back the field, ready to let out another slaughter, unaware that he had left one Witch alive.

Back at the Battlefield.

Gilgamesh was charging at the Demon, when he did something that he never thought that he would see.

The Devil pulled out what looked to be a smaller version of a cannon, a weapon that he was never known to have been wielded before. Differences were scary, since Gilgamesh had planned to try and fight him one on one, while his army would deal with whatever soldiers he had brought. But when he was by himself, he knew that something suspicious was going on.

Gilgamesh rode ahead of the army, hoping to end this battle quick to keep away any unneeded bloodshed, but he never thought that the Devil would fight dishonorably. Gilgamesh raised his shield, hoping it would be enough to stop the projectile, but he was surprised when he just fired off the round into the air above them.

The sound alone was enough for him to stop his charge. The sounds seemed to almost pierce his very soul, causing a sense of dread to well up inside of him, threatening his will to continue to fight. Gilgamesh forced himself to break out of whatever spell he had cast onto him, but he knew that the Devil wasn't going to rely on scaring him away, but his eyes widened when he saw an evil smirk adorn the Devil's face.

Gilgamesh turned around and looked out at his army, and he saw that they were running. Even the creatures they had summoned were running with their tails in between their legs, running away from the battle. Gilgamesh looked back at the man, just to see him laughing, beckoning him forward.

Gilgamesh charged with yell right at him, weapons at the ready before clashing with the man.

Gold fell to the ground, the ringing of the shot still in the king's ears has he laid on the ground, bleeding out from the wound inflicted onto him. As he laid there, his murderer stood over him, with the same smile on his face.

"You tried, oh you tried so hard, but in the end, it was useless." He said. "I ended it before it even started, and there was nothing that could stop me, not even you." Gilgamesh tried to say something, but was stopped when the Devil pierced Gilgamesh throat with his sword, cutting the words off before the left his voice.

"Don't speak; you'll ruin this beautiful, beautiful sound." The Devil continued to listen to echoes of his weapon with his eyes close. "This is what the world will remember when this all fades to dust. They will remember the shot-."

Back To Ozpin

"-Heard around the world." Ozpin closed the book, and folded his hands under his chin. This is going to be interesting indeed."


End file.
